The Great Ice Cream Chase/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Great Ice Cream Chase. Transcript (Scene opens to Bob laying rather groggily on the couch, while Larry is standing in front of him.) Larry: Poor Bob. Getting your tonsils out. I can't imagine how you feel. I love my tonsils. But I'm here for you, whatever you need. Bob: Larry? Larry: Yes, Bob? Bob: Larry, are you there? Larry: I'm here, Bob. Bob: Larry? Larry: Yes, Bob? Bob: It's me, Bob. Larry: Yes, I know, Bob. Bob: Larry? Larry: Yes. Bob: Come closer. (Larry does as Bob asks him.) Bob: Are you closer? Larry: (annoyed) Yes, Bob! Sorry. I mean... (kinder) Yes, Bob? Bob: My throat hurts. Larry: I know, Bob. Bob: I need... Larry: Yes, Bob? Bob: I need... ice cream. Larry: You got it! (Larry rushes off, then comes back while holding several ice cream cones.) Larry: What flavor would you like? Double Chocolate Gummy Worm, Kiwi Marshmallow Swirl, Cinnamon Lollipop, Vanilla- Bob: Vanilla? Larry: I wasn't finished. Vanilla Fudge with Fudge-covered Fudge Chunks? Bob: Those are all good. But there's only one thing that'll help my poor scratchy throat. Larry: Yes, Bob? Bob: My favorite flavor. Larry: Yes, Bob? Bob: Bubbleplum. Larry: (surprised) Gah! Bubbleplum. The rarest of all rare ice cream flavors. Bob: Bubbleplum! Larry: Bob, my friend, fear not. I will secure for you some Bubbleplum ice cream and get you on the road to recovery. (Scene switches to Larry driving and parking his car in front of Pa Grape's store, before he gets out of his car and rushes inside, where Pa is stacking some shelves on the counter.) Larry: Pa Grape! Pa Grape! Bob's throat is sore. I need something very special. Pa: Ah, sore throat. You'll be looking for some Bubbleplum ice cream, then. Larry: (excited) Yes! Pa: You're a very lucky fellow! I have just one scoop left. (Pa goes over to the counter to get some Bubbleplum ice cream.) Pa: Behold... Bubbleplum! (holds out the ice cream) Larry: Bubbleplum. (Larry goes over to take the ice cream from Pa, but Pa holds it away from him.) Pa: Uh-uh. What I'm about to give you is precious. Bring it straight to Bob, for it is of no help to him if it's melted. Larry: Yes, Pa Grape, I will. Pa: No distractions. Stay on the straight and narrow path, Larry. Larry: I will. (starts to leave) Pa: (echoing) The straight and narrow path. (Larry gets back into his car and puts on his seat belt as he starts the car.) Larry: Bubbleplum is coming, Bob! Hang in there! (Larry starts to drive off, just as an announcement is heard.) Announcer: Lobster races! Larry: Lobster races? (Scene switches to the center of town where a lobster race is held.) Announcer: And these I think will prove to be the greatest lobster races of all time! Larry: Oh, I love lobster races more than anything. I have to see the greatest lobster races of all time. But I can't! I have to get this Bubbleplum to Bob. What is it Pa Grape said? (A vision of Pa appears next to Larry.) Pa: Stay on the straight and narrow path! Larry: Right. Stay on the straight and narrow path. But didn't he say it's okay to stop for something really cool like lobster races? Pa: No, I didn't say that. (disappears) Larry: Well, one little stop wouldn't hurt. I'll have Bob's Bubbleplum to him in plenty of time. (Larry gets out of his car, before he turns to look at the Bubbleplum that is sitting in the car, before he hops off while whistling to himself. A Radish suddenly peeks out from behind the fountain.) Radish: (chuckling) Bubbleplum. (The Radish starts to approach Larry's car where the Bubbleplum is kept. Scene switches to black, where we see things from Bob's POV, as he groggily opens and closes his eyes, when Jimmy and Jerry suddenly show up.) Jimmy and Jerry: Ta-da! Bob: Aah! (Bob falls off the couch in surprise.) Jimmy: We heard you were sick. Jerry: Poor thing. Jimmy: That you have a really sore throat. Jerry: Tender. Jimmy: So we got you... extra-crunchy, super-crusty whole wheat crackers. Jerry: They're so scratchy. Jimmy: And a super-bouncy super ball. Bob: Well, thanks. But the crackers are too hard for my throat. What's the super-bouncy ball for? Jimmy: Dodge the super-bouncy ball! (Jerry throws the ball as it bounces off the floor, before Jimmy and Jerry start running all over the room chasing after the ball, while Jerry is heard giggling. The ball bounces off Bob's head. Scene switches to back in town, where the Radish gets into Larry's car with the Bubbleplum while chuckling sinisterly and drives away, which Larry notices.) Larry: No! Bob's Bubbleplum! (Larry looks around, before seeing a big lobster off to the side, before he mounts this lobster like it's a horse.) Larry: Ride, Sandra! Ride like the wind! (Larry rides off on the lobster after the Radish still driving his car, which the Radish notices, as he stops the car, while Larry still rides past on the lobster. The lobster then grabs hold of a nearby lamppost, which causes it to spin around before going the opposite direction after the Radish again. Junior is taking a walk when he notices the chase ensuing, so he takes action as he becomes Junior Jetpack.) Junior Jetpack: Stop that car, you radish! (Junior Jetpack flies off after the Radish, which the Radish notices as he stops the car and gets out. Junior Jetpack lands on the ground afterwards.) Junior Jetpack: Hey there, you! Stop! Radish: Never! (The Radish leaves after that, before Junior Jetpack faces Larry.) Junior Jetpack: Close call, Larry. He almost got away with your car. Larry: Too close. Thanks, Junior Jetpack. (Larry gets back in his car and drives away again, before the lobster comes up to Junior Jetpack.) Junior Jetpack: Gotta get you back home, little fella. (Junior Jetpack picks up the lobster and flies off again. Larry still continues driving through town.) Larry: I'm coming, Bob! Mr. Lunt: Hey! (Larry stops his car again when he sees Mr. Lunt standing in front of him.) Mr. Lunt: Larry, how would you like to see the coolest thing you've ever seen in your life? Larry: I'd love to, but... I have to get this ice cream back to Bob. Mr. Lunt: What if I told you that this particularly cool thing was a marshmallow I found that looks exactly like Mayor Asparagus? Larry: Well, that does sound pretty cool. And as I recall, Pa Grape did say it was okay if I needed to stop to see something really cool, like a marshmallow that looks exactly like Mayor Asparagus. (The imaginary Pa appears next to Larry once again.) Pa: I never said that! My advice was pretty clear. Larry: You sure? Pa: Positive. Larry: It was a long time ago. Pa: Not long at all. Larry: Well, sometimes, someone will say one thing, but the person hearing it will think they said something else. Pa: Not in this case. I was very clear. (The imaginary Pa disappears once again.) Larry: Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said it'd be okay. (Rooney starts to run towards Larry's car, just as Larry get out, before jumping into the car, and running off with the Bubbleplum, which Larry is shocked to see, as he chases after Rooney. Back home...) Jimmy: Do you need anything, Bob, old pal? Bob: Jimmy, Jerry, thanks. But I think I just need to get some sleep. Jimmy: Oh, of course. Sleep. Jerry: Nap-nap time. (Bob goes to sleep.) Jimmy: You know what might help him sleep even better? A lullaby. Jerry: Uh... Jimmy: I'll start, you just follow my lead. Jimmy and Jerry: (singing) Sleep, sleep, sleep Like a baby in a cradle Sleep a deep sleep Of a sweet baby tomato Oh, rock-a-bye, baby Bob Jimmy: Shh. Jerry: Quiet, Bob, quiet. Jimmy: Okay, your turn. (Jerry jumps onto the couch with Bob as he also starts to sing, waking up Bob.) Jerry: (singing, off-key) Sleep, sleep, don't be awake Awake is no good But sleep, sleep good (Scene switches to back in town, where Larry is still chasing after Rooney, who still has the Bubbleplum.) Larry: Rooney, stop! Give me back my cone! Rooney: (barking) (Larry still chases Rooney, just as Ichabeezer comes by in time to notice the chase.) Larry: Rooney, stop! Give me back my cone! Ichabeezer: Hey, what are you doing to my dog, Larry? Larry: Nothing, Mr. Ichabeezer. Rooney's got Bob's ice cream, and I need it back. How do I stop him? (Rooney comes by while still carrying the Bubbleplum.) Ichabeezer: I've trained him to only come for this, his favorite stick. Larry: (excited) Oh, can I borrow it? Ichabeezer: Hmm, I don't know. It's my favorite stick, too, so... Larry: Please? I'll give it right back. Ichabeezer: All right. But there better not be a mark on it. (Larry takes the stick from Ichabeezer, just as Rooney comes by again, before waving the stick to get Rooney's attention.) Larry: (whistles) Here, Rooney! Come get your favorite stick! (Rooney turns around as he starts to come towards Larry. Rooney throws the ice cream aside and jumps up to get the stick, at the same time that Larry also jumps up to get the ice cream. Larry has now gotten the ice cream back.) Larry: Now, to just set it in my car. (Larry goes over to his car and sets the Bubbleplum back in his car again.) Larry: Then to make sure the engine is off and the emergency brake is off. (The car suddenly starts to roll away, due to the engine being off, which shocks Larry as he chases after his car once again.) Larry: Aah! My car! Come back! I meant on! I meant on! (Scene switches to back home, where Bob is still getting regaled miserably by Jimmy and Jerry's lullaby as they toss him around.) Jimmy and Jerry: (singing) ...a sweet baby tomato Oh, rock-a-bye, baby Bob (Jimmy and Jerry pull Bob back on the couch again.) Jimmy: Shh. Jerry: Quiet, Bob, quiet. Jimmy: Feeling better, Bob? Bob: (groaning) Where, oh, where is Larry with my Bubbleplum? (Scene switches to back in town, where Larry is moping over the loss of his car and the ice cream.) Larry: Bob's Bubbleplum ice cream is gone for good! (A police car drives up to Larry while towing his car, before pulling up in front of Larry.) Officer Wedge: Saw this driving by without you in it, Larry. Thought you could use a little help. Larry: Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you! (Larry gets in his car once again.) Larry: Here I come, Bob. And this time, nothing will distract me. (Larry drives off through town, though there are a few distractions along the way, as he drives past them.) Petunia: Fresh pie! Archibald: Frozen pizza! Ichabeezer: Free gold! Larry: Must... not... stop! (Larry stops his car once again, as he becomes even more stressed.) Larry: Oh, surely Pa Grape didn't mean I couldn't make the teensiest-weensiest little stop. (Larry then looks up to see Pa Grape on top of his car.) Pa: I'm afraid in this case, I did, Larry. Larry: Wait, are you still a daydream? Pa: Nope, I'm quite real. (Pa dons a porkpie hat and pulls out a cane as rock music starts playing, before he pulls Larry out of the car with him and starts to sing.) Pa: (singing) To walk the straight and narrow Is always best Don't turn right and don't turn left Keep your eyes on the prize And just say no To going where you don't want to go You're going in circles Going in circles Get back on track And stop going in circles (rock guitar playing riff) Pa: (singing) One step forward Two steps back You see the finish line But you get sidetracked Determination is what you lack So your road becomes a cul-de-sac You're going in circles Going in circles Get back on track And stop going in circles Trust the Lord to direct your path And faith you will arrive At last Larry: Thanks, Pa Grape. (starts to leave) Pa: Wait, I wasn't finished. Two, three, four... (singing) Going in circles Going in circles Get back on track And stop going in circles Larry: Now, I'd love to listen to the rest, but Bob needs me. (Larry gets back in his car and drives off.) Pa: Fly, Larry, fly! (Larry drives off while Pa watches. Scene switches to back at home, where Bob is still getting thrown around by Jimmy and Jerry.) Jimmy and Jerry: (singing) Rock-a-bye, baby Bob Jimmy: Shh. Still not sleepy? How about some yoga? Jerry: With dodgeball? Yeah! (Jerry throws the ball as it bounces off before bouncing back and knocking Bob off the couch.) Jimmy: Downward dog! Jerry: Half moon. (Larry comes in through the door while carrying the Bubbleplum, before coming up to Bob, who is happy to see that Larry has come back.) Bob: Larry, you made it. Larry: Did you ever doubt me, Bob? Bob: Well... Larry: Of course not. But quickly, now. The Bubbleplum. (Larry gives the Bubbleplum to Bob, who then eats the ice cream in one bite. After a few seconds, Bob coughs before finding that his throat is better.) Larry: Well? Bob: Say, I do feel better. Larry: Hooray! Jimmy: Actually, Larry, I'm feeling a little tired from all the work I did tending to Bob while he was sick. You know what would make me feel better? (Larry figures it out before rushing off to the kitchen, zooming past Jimmy so fast that it causes Jimmy to get spun around before he slows down, but gets spun around again when Larry zooms back out from the kitchen while carrying several ice cream cones.) Larry: Ice cream for everyone! (Larry excitedly throws the ice cream cones, but they land on Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry, as Larry realizes his mistake.) Larry: Oops. (One last ice cream cone falls on Larry's head, before the screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts